Vodka: The elixir of truth
by Mishima Ruri
Summary: Rei and the other scouts all attend a bording school in which they uses for there base as a secreat illeagal operations. ReiMina. LitaAmi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Just A Shadow

Love. It is nothing but a sappy word used by those who are afflicted by lust in a moment of passion. Well so I thought. But one cannot justify clearly this feeling unless they have been a subject to its undying onslaught on emotion. Not only is it an all consuming worship of the highest magnitude, it is a series of events conjured to test ones loyalties, passions and true dedication. It is also is as uncertain as a freak storm, as hash as a volcanos magma and as cutting as a razors blade. To find one who loves whole-heartedly as yourself is near impossible. To have the one you love to yourself is unheard of. Never will true love be fulfilled. Ever. As the probabilities of finding that one person in the whole world that reflects your feelings are too vast for one these day. Love is something to admire but not know the feeling as to love means to lose all and experience the tyrant everyone hears about. Heartbreak. So I write this to you my fellow readers who proclaim there in love ask yourself these questions before you proclaim it unthinkingly and ruin its meaning on a meaningless crush.

1- Can you imagine yourself without this person in your life?

2- does you liking run deeper than sexual attraction?

3- do you feel comfortable with this person yet feel a tingle on every touch?

4- could you die for them?

If your answerers were no, yes, yes. Than hold on to that person with all your might. Never let them doubt your intentions, never let them think your thoughts have swayed to any but them, hug them tight and kiss them softly but passionately and last but not least tell them you love them, that their your only one, there your light and your heart is nothing but a stone without there love.

-Venus.

The young blond laughed in a melancholy way at her addition to the school paper. Her alias was named after the god of love, which she thought quite fitting considering this weeks topic and her position as Sailor Venus among as certain group of friends. (AN. For the sake of a decent story Venus doesn't know the true identity of the other scouts, she just shows up and helps them in battles) As a whim two years ago she had wrote a heart felt piece similar to this one into the paper, it was the talk of the school. Everyone wanted to know who the mysterious writer was who spoke so freely and full of soul. The papers popularity soared though the roof, and soon a plea in the paper was made for the writer to ring the president of the paper to organizes a column that would be published every week under the title of "THE TRUTH". Minako had had some doubts about this whole idea that was slowly taking shape but with the reassurance of the president that she could write under a fake name so no one could afflict her ability to tell the truth she readily agreed. She would always relate the column to what she saw heard and inspired her around the school this is partly the reason in fact it was the sole reason her column was so popular. It was a new innovated approach that view the classic school stereotypes and showed them for what they are while at the same time casting the issues in a new light.

A new light indeed. One day Minako had noticed the higher arc of the school who had been placed in their position as the so called cool kids by the student body was harsh and to the point with any guy who decided to have a shot at these gorgeous beauties. Hastily she had pulled out her pen in order to write a comment about the attitude of these young women, then stoped when she realized they weren't just turning down the nerds they were turning down the most popular guy in the school as well. Interestingly enough she had crept closer for a peep in on one of the heated augments Rei the leader of the group was having with the captain of the football team. Once again she was surprised at what she heard. The guy was attacking her with verbally because she refused to go out with him. He had practically spat in her face that she would find no one better at this school then him. She had laughed and nocked down his pride with one single well-aimed comment. "Sorry darling I have, the head cheerleader" she had remarked coolly. Her minion who was the head cheerleader Makoto winked at him seductively. Then without waiting another second they moved of to their usual place in the library to read up on an unknown subject.

This one girl had captured her attention like none before. She was un-stereotypically refreshing, as much as the harshness was necessary as it keep the whole male population from taking up an unhealthy idolization her comeback had intended she was practically bisexual and was comfortable with it. And so she wrote that week congratulating the student body for picking their stereotypical cooler kids who where not stereotypical and who were in fact not that bad of roles models. She didn't want to say there were good as they were well know for flaunting their money around a fair bit.

Rei Hino's father was the head of an international computer company that produced billions per second in sales all over the world. So naturally Rei made sure her friends had the best of everything from cars to cloths to accessories. They even all had seemingly effortless jobs lined up for them upon the completion of school. Rei destiny was pre-determined, she would take over the business when her father retired.

Nobody had doubted that she couldn't. The girl was a natural gifted genius who had the cutting edge that allowed one to survive in the harsh jungle of the business world. Rei Hino was notorious for choosing her friends. As a result of her careful selection she only had three who she deemed worthy of her time. The first was Ami Mizuno, she was the smartness person in the world and boy did she have the trophies to prove it. Not only was it mathematical/physics smarts she had general knowledge smarts and could outtalk any professor in his field right out of his job.

The second friend was Usagi Tsukino. She was not known for her smarts in fact she was quite a ditz but when she wanted something she got it. She was one of those people where no mountain was too high. For example the day she had decided that dessert should be provided for on the school cafeteria lunch menu for borders (as they all were) she petitioned on and on until she got those desserts.

The third was as you guess the head cheerleader Makoto Kino who was known for being a bit of a rebel instead of the usual blond haired angel image associated with the head cheerleader persona. She was the athletic one who had taken up being Rei's personal trainer. They could be seen jogging around the school pitch in the afternoon with the late afternoon sun sending cool sweat down their shoulders and shudders down their admirers spines who sat in the grand stands pretending to talk to each other just so they had a chance to glance at the girls in their sexily sweaty state.

The thing that had puzzled her most was despite the fact the Rei Hino could have afforded to travel by private jet home every night after school she chose to stay in a small dorm that she had made the best of and decked out to look like a mini mansion. Her friends were always visiting and having wild parties after hours which resulted in them showing up looking very much under the weather when the time came to attend morning classes. Many found it remarkable they were able to get the grades they did due to there wild partying. Walking down the hall Minako pushed these thoughts aside as she came to her locker. Swinging open the door she quickly disposed of her offending books and headed to her dorm to pick up her surfboard.

Surfboarding was her secret obsession and the reason for her nice full tan. Everyday after class before dinner at seven she would strip down to her bikini top and board short and hit the waves hard. She was quite good a surfing and had even won the occasional competition but now it was mainly for fun. One day she planed to go pro and make a name for herself but it would have to wait as surfing interrupted study time already as it was. She frowned in thought. Her parents had already given her numerous lectures about skipping valuable study time for surfing, and once again she had to reassure them her grades weren't suffering and that it was healthy for her as it was her stress release. Why couldn't they let her be! They had sent her to boarding school so they could have a continuous holiday. They had never really cared about their daughter and she had had a hunch all along that though they never said it she was an unwanted child that had be born into an unprepared young family. It was like a unspoken truth among them and ever since she had come to the rebellious years of her life it became a burden as they always seemed to be continuously walking on egg shells whenever she would visit.

She breathed in the sea fresh air with a contented sigh. It was always refreshing after being couped up in a classroom all day. The wind changed and softly caressed the nape of her neck while the sun lapped at her skin gently. It was a fair hike to the beach but more than worth it, it always had been ever since she came to this school. Surfing was a surrogate for friends. She had never had good friends they were mere acquaintance who she knew and sometimes talked to in the halls about the weather. She knew the reason no one had gone out of there way to befriend her, they didn't realise she existed. She had always been the one to keep to the shadows while others rush aimlessly towards the limelight. That's the way it had always been and it hadn't ever changed, not even in the transition between schools had her need to seek companionship wavered from non existent.

Finally she came upon the beach its gentle tide reseeding. "WHAT" came her exclamation laced with anger of the highest magnitude. The tied was out! How could she had forgotten! Cursing herself she sank into the sand with a glum expression turning her vibrant blue eyes dark with disappointment. The weather was always a unknown. But these days it had become unpredictable due to the rapidly changing world. The weather report had said the tide would go out this afternoon, she had heard it with her own ears and yet she had still forgotten. Once again she sighed for what seemed the twentieth time that day while she looked over the sea wistfully. Today was one of those days where its not worth getting out of bed. It had started in the mess hall where they had served beans for breakfast and continued on to getting extra homework because the teacher wanted them to be ahead of the other classes. Then to top it all of she was put on library duty that month. Library duty was the pits, as it consisted of spending your free hours borrowing out books for people who would grab them rudely from your hands like it was your privilege to check out their books for them. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a low deep hum of a beach jeep. 'Why would someone drive on this beach?' she though while ducking into the shrub. The jeep stoped and two men clad in black suits jumped out. Opening the rear of the vehicle they pulled out to large garden spades and set to work digging a reasonable sized hole. Once the job was complete they put a black box in the ground, she had to squint to read the print on it but eventually she made it out, it read INFA RED HEAT DETECTOR. Mina racked her brain for a reason why they would put one up in this location. The only logical explanation was they were trying to protect this area. But why? Did they have a drug stash round here or maybe a secret hideout? Either way Mina was curious and quickly transformed into sailor Venus. Using her power she cast a spell almost like a tracking device on the jeep. After this was done she returned to her normal state and got the hell out of there to avoid being detected before she was prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. In The Lionesses Lair**

If one would have looked closely at the deserted school grounds that night they would have seen a teenage girl running quickly ducking in and out of the shadows, seeming to want to escape its overbearing confines. But this was not the case, she was different from every other blond haired blue eyed girl her age. Indeed she was, she was incarnate of Venus. The princess of Venus. The Goddess of Love. One could see why she had been given that identity, thought she was like many girls she would always exceed them. She could have easily been Aphrodite herself such was her beauty. Yet none seem to notice as she would always be caught wearing oversized cloths and confined her silken main to a tight constricting plait. Now she had rid herself of those cloths and donned tight black pants and long sleeved (but tight fitting) shirt. Her hair was free but tucked away under a black concealing beanie. A determined look was permanently set on her face as she stole away to the beach. Mina was following her lead right through to the end.

She quickly reached the spot where she had been yesterday easily because she didn't have her surfboard slowing her pace. Without a second thought she followed her signal which judging by its weakness was a good hour walk away. She grinned in anticipation of the unknown, for it was what she enjoyed most the thrill of the hunt. The rush of adrenalin that came when she thought she had been seen but was wrong. To put it simply it was just damn exciting.

She followed her instincts as she always did and was rewarded as every step she took she felt the flow of energy from her tracking device grow stronger. She kept on her guard, the situation could turn ugly if she was spotted before she found out who they were and where they were. A familiar sinking feeling of dread passed though her at the sound of a twig snapping. She stood still like an animal caught in the headlights and listened. Her ears strained to hear any out of place sounds. Just when she though it was safe she heard the crunch of a footstep in the rainforest like scrub that surrounded the beach. As silently as she could she ducked into the shadows and slinked behind a tree. 'How in the world can they know I am here?' her thoughts raced a million mile an hour. With a wave of dread washing over her she realised her folly. 'Those underground infa read heat detectors, they must be everywhere around the area I am heading towards! Which means they know I am here and my exact location!'. Panicking she exhaled loudly trying to calm herself.

'What have I got myself into'.

Due to the fact that her supposed enemy did know her location and she was deep in thought, she didn't fully register the dart that pierced her side until she had dozed of into a groggy drug educed sleep.

Rei laughed at her screen. She'd never seen a more suspicious looking agent in her life try to find their secrete hideout. She knew someone was trying to snitch the moment the jeeps came back though quarantine. Ami's computer had picked up a magical tracing device deep in the engine area. 'Pretty clever, we might have a challenge on our hands' she had thought until she saw the intruders lame attempt to sneak into the compound. Everyone was out to get them. They realised this went against all morel ethics and defeated the purpose of them being sailor scouts but this was different. It was like they were hacking into organizations for there own benefit. They diverted all of it to fund that went toward homeless kids shelters and overseas to the people dyeing of hunger. Rei had always been sure to take from only those she knew it wouldn't affect. Like her dad's company for example. They had a ridiculous amount of money and Rei knew her dad was selfish and didn't want to part with his wealth at all cost. Every second her dad earned billions. So one day she had had enough she simply hacked in and redirected a large amount to her favourite charity. Aim nearly died when she found out what she had done, but after a bit of persuasion she eventually agreed it was a good idea and decided to help, only if they didn't get caught. So the next hacking session was planned and they diverted the cash to a anomous bank account, took the money and then terminated it leaving no traces what so ever. The money was used to fund the operation, and that meant a secret place with massive security. Soon Lita and Serena became suspicious and so under strict confidence they were told and after their initial shock of the complexities and danger of it all agreed to help the cause.

The news was constantly blearing about charities getting untraceable donations. Pretty soon the companies realised where their money was going and decided to take action. Even thought they were losing barely anything they simply detested a hacker having this kind of power over them who had up to this point considered themselves higher in power than most presidents were. And it was true, presidents were watched by the country. Company leader weren't, so they were free to do whatever they please.

This lead to manhunts which are vicious and unrelenting. But it seemed to Rei that they had the perfect cover, as no one would suspect a group of high school kids. At first Rei had been unsure, as it was extremely wrong no matter how you looked at it to steal. But the more she thought about it the idea seem to work and soon it was almost as if they were the modern day Robin Hood equivalent.

Leaning across she hit the switch to alert security of the intrusion in the sea side perimeter. She knew that the special chosen men would do the job well. They hadn't failed them yet. 'Hmmm……but we haven't had any intrusions yet either' mused Rei. Ami saw her smile "What on earth are you smiling about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing".

Lita laughed "she's probably dreaming about how she can interrogate our young intruder".

"Or about dinner" pipped in Serena.

"No only you would dream about that" said Rei.

"Please I live for more than food you know" she complained.

Lita laughed "Hmmm ya. Whats your hot young lovers name? Darien?" she teased.

Rei growled "If you to weren't who you were and destined to be together and all that crystal Tokyo crap, I tell you to dump that loser" exclaimed Rei.

"REI!" scolded Lita and Ami in unison.

"Its ok Rei, I know you like him still" said Serena gently.

Rei turned a million shades of red, and I am not taking about blushing. I am talking about pure anger that only the goddess of fire was capable of.

"YOU ARE SO FAR FROM THE TRUTH MEATBALL HEAD" yelled Rei her temper erupting causing Serena to flinch.

"OK, I am sorry!" wailed Serena regretting even speaking. For once Serena was grateful for the interruption of the intercom because it meant she managed to escape the wrath of Mars.

"Miss, we have the hostage in the holding cell awaiting interrogation" came the deep voice of the head of security.

"Thankyou Randal I'll be down in a minute" said Rei icily straightening her short black mini skirt and black jacket. Just to add to the look she put on her black mafia shades.

"Ok girls, who wants to come?". All hands shot up.

"Suit up then, we don't want to look like scruffs"

Approximately a minute and a half later the four girls arrived in similar attire at the holding cells. Randal opened the door and gave them a questioning look

"don't worry we can handle ourselves" smiled Rei. With a quick nod he opened the door admitting them to the prisoners room.

She sat there on the bed staring defiantly at them. Rei shivered it was as if she could see through her glasses and into her inner being. Those blue eyes stung, but Rei wouldn't look away and give her the upper hand.

"Take that beanie of her" barked Rei to Serena. Without hesitation she walked forward and pulled the beanie away letting lose her confined golden mane. Rei nearly gasped at the beauty before her but as ever kept her face indifferent. Yet as her lips moved to form her first question she found herself at lose for words. 'Gather yourself girl!' she screamed in her head. Taking a mental breath she spoke harsh and to the point. "I don't want to hear any bullshit. Because whether you like it or not you've been caught and will stay that way until you tell us who the hell sent you!" she barked. Rei grimaced as the girl just sat and stared not daring to utter a word, 'please say something' her mind yelled at her. She didn't want to hit her and make her talk, in fact she didn't think she could. Only the bad guys they versed as scouts deserved that, right here and now they were in the wrong. Rei waited longer than she should have and spoke

"tell me now!".

The girl remained silent and still. Before Rei had time to think about the wrongness of it all she slapped the girl.

"SPEAK GOD DAM YOU" she cried.

Serena and Lita cringed.

"Rei stop this! You know you cant torture her, it goes against all your morals" said Ami. Rei looked as if she would break down herself any minute, this girl was having a strange affect on the fiery goddess of Mars.

"Lets go" said Rei in barely a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. How can that be? 

Mina felt the sting as the slap across her face as it temporarily left her vision blurry. She wasn't going to speak. She had been surprised to see the four girls walk into the room. Some thing screamed in her head about them, but she couldn't figure it out. Their leader was a fairly tall black haired beauty. Her manner was brisk almost angry to a point where she her aura seemed to fill the room. "Who are these people?" she though as her vision returned to normal. For the first time she noticed her minions and this was only because the one with shoulder length blue hair spoke

"Rei stop this! You know you cant torture her, it goes against all your morals" she said. It seemed to hit a sore point in the fiery young women as she turned to leave. 'This is my chance' she thought. 'When the guard opens the gate to let them leave I'll escape. But to do it I'll have to transform.' So patiently she waited as the guard opened the gate and then transformed. She instantly sent a love chain round their leader and trapped her. She would be her hostage. The others turned in confusion "Venus?" said the Blue haired girl taking of her shades. Mina halted.

"Ami?" she said instantly recognizing the popular girl from school. Mina looked closely at the other two and nearly died the other was Lita the head cheerleader and Serena. 'Than that must mean that the dark haired beauty is ….'her thoughts were interrupted by a large explosion of fire

"MARS!" she said in shock. For the first time since being tangled in the love chain Rei looked around

"Venus?…what the …" stammered Rei in confusion. At that point everyone powered down.

"We need to talk" murmured Ami.

At first Randal was confused about why the prisoner was being let free but he wasn't one to question his superiors and let them through. The girls walked silently to the main room where they usually hung out and took a seat. Rei was the first to speak.

"How do you know who we are, I mean in our everyday lives?" she asked.

"I go to the same school as you. In fact your in all my classes." she said casually.

Ami smiled "Rei never was that observant" she said gently.

"Now I have a question for you! What the hell are you doing out here?" Mina said a hint of suspicion lingering in her voice. The girls sweat dropped.

"Ah would you believe selling chokkies for the girl scouts" Serena said dumbly.

"No".

Once Mina had heard the whole story she was silent in thought. Four pairs of eyes watched her intently waiting for an answer. Rei studied her face intently. How could she not remember seeing such a beautiful women as this at school. She traced her eyes over the smooth skin of her face down to her tight fitting black shirt and over her thighs. She was perfect. She had no flaws, and when she spoke her voice was like music that one could never tire of. Rei smiled she could give Aphrodite a run for her money. Actually she would probably leave her for dead. No wonder she was Venus the goddess of love and beauty. Rei nearly fainted with joy when she finally spoke

"hmmm…..it makes sense. I think it's a good idea actually!". Serena jumped up

"Yay! So will you join us to fight the modern day monsters of this world". Mina looked at all the eager faces around her stoping of Rei's a fraction longer than normal.

"Why not! Could be fun" she said shrugging her shoulders. Ami yawned

"are we finished here for tonight?" her question directed towards Rei. Rei nodded her head

"Yeah lets go back to my room, um how did you get here?" she asked Mina.

Mina felt her heart lurch under fiery the gaze of the beautiful Rei Hino who she now knew to be the beautiful fire goddess Mars

"Um I walked" she said.

"Ok then your coming with us. I'll show you how to operate the chute. It goes directly to my room" finished Rei beckoning her to follow.

On the way to this so-called chute she stoped to admire the massive base.

"This place is huge!" exclaimed Mina excitedly.

"Hmmmm……you get used to it after awhile" mumbled Ami. Mina grinned with excitement as they entered the "chute".

Whoever said it wasn't complicated to work was the master of overstatements. It was so simple it wasn't funny. There were only three buttons. Base, Room and Emergency and of course **room** meant Rei's Room. As soon as Lita pressed the button they were there in no more time that a blink.

"That was fast" said Mina disbelievingly.

"As fast as the speed of light I believe, in fact it takes longer for the doors to open and shut than it does to travel back and forth" said Ami in a matter of fact voice. Lita just rolled her eyes and stepped out of the chute which was conveniently disguised as one of Rei's many closets. Lita jumped up excitedly "we have a new member in our team, and we know the identity of sailor Venus! This surely is a excuses to have a party!" she said enthusiastically. Everyone turned to look at Rei. "Hmm, why not" she shrugged and walked over to a painting on the wall. Carefully she removed the painting revealing a safe. Mina watched her why she punched in the combo with practiced ease. Upon hitting enter the room was transformed. A well place cupboard rotated around to reveal a massive walk in fridge that was stacked with food and drinks . The food ranged from gourmet to chips and other standard junk food. She wasn't surprised to see the fridges drinks mostly alcoholic. Rei had everything. And before she could blink a bar popped out of the ground with to massive subwoofers on either side, upon carefully expectation one could also see speakers positioned all around the room. This room was made for partying.

"I take it you'll all be staying here the night? I mean tomorrows Friday and Friday is a bludge so we should have a Scouts party" said Rei with a raised eyebrow. Serena squealed, " I have to see Mamoru we have a date tomorrow morning, he's talking me on a day trip!" she said backing towards the door. "Sorry guys, I might take a rain check on this one but please continue on" she giggled in her usual way before running out the door before Ami had a chance to scold her for skipping school to go on a date. Then she seemed to remember Rei's plan

"Friday is not a bludge!" she said indigently. Lita grinned

"Only you would say that Ami!" she laughted.

"Ok now that little innocent Serena is gone…….." Rei smirked evilly "lets party". Rei walked over to the bar and reached underneath pulling out a bottle of vodka and nine shot glasses and araged them so each person had three in a line sitting in front of them. "Lets play a little game" she smirked. Lita smiled knowingly. "Oh yeah fill me up baby" she said grabbing a glass. Ami shrugged "why not". Mina had never really drunk or partied hard before so this night was turning out to be a whole new experience for her. "Ok then. How do I play?" she asked excitedly. Lita laughed as Rei took a swig out of the bottle before filling the glasses. Rei looked over at Lita with a "tell her how to play look". Lita grinned "Ok this game is called truth, dare or spin. Basically the first one to skull their three shots get to choses from the three options truth, dare or spin and make someone else do it. Truth is your asked a question and you have to tell the truth. Dare is when you given a dare you have to complete and spin is where you spin the bottle and you have to kiss for a minute in the bedroom the person it lands on. You got it?" she asked. Mina smiled "Yup". Ami grinned "You'll find out soon that Rei always wins until she's to drunk to win" said Ami glancing over at Rei who had already had another swig. "Common lets start before I get drunk waiting".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Vodka, the elixir of truth. **

On Ami's count they sculled and as all predicted Rei won the first, the second and the third. The problem was she was finished her three by the time they even got past their first. This meant she had had nine standard drinks and a quarter of a bottle in impatient swigs in a period of twenty minutes. Lita laughed evilly this was when her and Ami cheated because Rei was to drunk to notice. So after two more rounds Lita won. Her first victim was Rei.

"Rei Hino has hereby been sentenced to strip dance on the bar until she is wearing nothing but her underwear" proclaimed Lita loudly.

"Okayss, but gibs me a seccon I wana dress for tha ocasionn, k!" and with that Rei vanished into her room.

"Oh she is going to kill you tomorrow" remarked Ami who was a slight tipsy from her two shots of vodka. Before Lita had time to retort she was interrupted by a gasp from Mina whose eyes were glued to the door. There in the doorway stood Rei in a pinstripe suit, gangster hat and cane. A diamond necklace adorned her neckline and slightly brushed the top of her slightly exposed breast. The diamonds in her ears shone brightly while her raven black hair moved down her back like silk. In her high heels and with a practiced ease she swung herself up onto the bar and in one fluid motion hit the button that activated the music. Minas eyes where fixated like never before to the beauty before her. 'I cant be feeling like this, it doesn't make sense'. Rei had them all mesmerised with the movent of her hips as she clasped the cane above her head, dancing to the ever so alluring music. With a sexy smile she threw her cane to Lita to hold and slowly stated to unbutton her shirt. Before they all knew it she was down to her underwear and they were drooling like grown men. Rei grinned and pulled her skirt back on.

"Sorry honey the shows over" she said huskily in Mina's ear. Lita grinned it seemed their raven haired sex goddess was showing a little to much interest in Mina. Before Lita had time to comment on the situation Ami interrupted

"Time for the next round!". Rei grinned and took her place at the bar. Once again Rei made it though to her third only to hear Ami shout out in victory at her apparent win. Rei scowled, she had a hunch they were cheating but instead of complaining she just accepted it with grace and wondered what they had planned next. Ami's blue eyes glittered

"I choose spin the bottle" she said giggling. And as the winner she was exempt from the game.

"Who do you want to spin Ami?" asked Lita.

"Miss Hino" she said grinning a very UN Ami like grin. Rei frowned as best as she was able, at this stage she couldn't really understand why it was a punishment. Rei used this as an excuse to drain a bottle of Smirnoff double black then sat down on the ground. The other two sat down nervously on either side of her. Lita had a look of dread across her face while Mina just looked squeamish. Rei placed the bottle on the ground and gave it a spin. She casually glanced up at the gorgeous blond who sat across from her, she was hard to read at the best of times let alone when she'd was so drunk she could just think. Turning her attention back to the bottle she noticed it slowing. It slowed down even more and just crept past Lita who look a tad disappointed but not unhappy. She knew who it had stoped on and before she had a chance to complain she pulled her into the bedroom and thew her on the bed.

Mina gasped as this turn of events. Rei hesitated a slight fraction of a second as she swore her heart skipped a beat, she was starting to enjoy the feeling of Mina breathing heavily beneath her. She pressed her lips softly on Mina's waiting for objection, it didn't come. In fact Mina pulled her down into a passionate kiss, slipping her tongue into the fiery temptresses mouth to feel the heat. They continued their fling with enjoyment unbeknown to either of them before until a loud nock rapt on the door.

"Are you guys all right in there, Rei hasn't passed out has she" came Ami's worried voice. Rei laughed 'I ammmmm fine' she spluttered with a hiccup. Mina smiled at the beautiful raven hair goddess of fire who she had pined beneath her in their wild romp in the bed sheets. Mina came to her sense at that precise moment. "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING, Rei is smashed out of her brains and I am taking advantage of her!".

"Bloody hell" said Mina confused. Carefully she untangled herself from Rei and bolted for the door. "Crap, I'll never live this down". Without thinking she brushed passed Ami and Lita who concern was apparent and slipped out the door.

"I wonder what happened in there?" said Lita confused.

"I don't know, but no doubt its Rei's doing" said Ami.

"Hmm ya" said Lita reminiscing back to a party where her and Rei had had a moment in the hot-tub. Rei always spoke the truth and followed her heart when she was in that state.

"Pity" murmured Lita .

"Huh, what is?" asked Ami curiously.

"Oh nothing" remarked Lita casually.

"Do you think we should go after her?" Ami asked. Lita hesitated a minute she could see Ami was worried about Mina as her blue eyes looked wider than usual.

"No, this is between her and Rei, whatever it is I don't think they would want us knowing".

"Yeah you proabley right", Ami exhaled loudly.

"Aren't I always" said Lita giving Ami a wink that made her face turn a deep shade of red.

"We should go see if Rei is still in the land of the living though even if we don't pry her for information" said Ami moving towards the door. Lita nodded in agreement.

"Yeah ok".

The two girls approached the room with caution as if it might exploded if they were to loud.

"Rei?" enquired Ami into the darkness, but no sound came from its black depth. Lita with all the courage she could muster turned on the light. There lay Rei sprawled in the sheets with her raven hair spread across the pillows like silk. Ami resisted the urge to laugh because as peaceful as she seem now it would not be the same tomorrow. She would have one hell of a hangover. Lita grabbed Ami's hand bringing her back to reality.

"Come on hon, lets have a few drinks ourselves" she said pulling the uncertain blue haired genius out side to Rei's couch.

"Ok then, a few couldn't her then" sighed Ami defeated. Lita smiled and moved towards the bar. With a practiced eye she measured and poured a strong mix of Malibu and Coke. (Malibu is white rum, it got a tropical coconut taste to it.) Ami smiled to herself, she had always thought Lita's long brown wavy hair and figure had made her look like a Amazon, not to mention that sexy tan that she had always wondered if it ended near the very top of her thighs. Unlike some Ami could easily define what she felt for Lita without hesitation, she just couldn't say it to others all the girl herself for even the scenario she played out in her own mind was disastrous. The truth was when it came to Lita she wanted to be more than friends, she wanted more than Lita was probably able to give her. She was Lita's love, pure and devoted. 'I probably just want what I cant have' she had though this many times but every time she thought is she knew it was a lie.

"Here you go my dear" said Lita handing her a full glass of the concoction she had just brewed. She sipped it warily and surprisingly found it to her likening, quickly she took a bigger more purposeful sip. Looking up she found Lita's brilliant green eyes upon her.

"You like?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very much, thanks" replied Ami sweetly.

"That's good" laughed Lita her green eyes dancing. With a grace that only Rei and Mina contained Lita hoped up and grabbed two bottles of coke and Malibu from the bar.

"Wana continue the party in my room?" asked Lita. Ami gasped

"But we could be busted on the way back there, we would be killed worse we could be expelled if we were caught!" exclaimed Ami.

"Come on Ami, live a little plus it will be worth it!" said Lita. 'I don't know how it could possibly be worth it' thought Ami but she could never resist Lita.

"Ok then" she said defeated. Lita put the bottles in her bag and once more grabbed Ami's hand and pulled her along. Ami savoured the warmth of Lita hand as it encased hers. 'I could get used to being led around like this' she thought dreamily before she plunged out into the darkened corridor with a purposeful step.

**AN: this chapter is dedicated to my four most favourite people at this moment. **

**My first reviewer.**

**My second reviewer**

**The author of 1000 words **

………………………**..hehehehehheheheh**

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS THEY ARE VERY MUCH APRECIATED. **

**And I am sorry for the grammatical errors. I think faster than I can type and it only leads to disaster.**

Oh I nearly forgot….i am sorry for switching their Japanese names for their English names, I didn't realise I did it until it was to late. Sorry.


End file.
